


Unfrozen

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Crossover between Gotham and the DCEU. Edward Nygma is unfrozen by Bruce Wayne 30 years after the Gotham s3 finale.





	Unfrozen

As Ed slowly regained consciousness, he became aware that he was in a tub of warm water. After a struggle to regain motor functions, he was able to open his eyes. He looked up at a high ceiling. 

His memories started to flood back. He remembered who he was and, most importantly, that Oswald was the one who’d done this to him. The wheels almost immediately started turning in his head for how he could get revenge. 

He slowly sat up and looked around the room. He appeared to be in some sort of workshop. He noticed a towel and sweatpants sitting on a chair, seemingly waiting for him.

He was cautious as he stood up, dried off and pulled the sweatpants on. He was well-aware that anything here could be a trap designed by Oswald to further torture him. 

He walked over to a desk with several computers like none he’d ever seen before. He put a hand on the back of one monitor, amazed by how thin the device actually was.

He jumped when he heard someone enter the room.

“Could you step away from my computers, please?” Bruce asked.

Ed turned and looked at this unfamiliar man suspiciously. “Who are you? Do you work for Penguin?” He murmured, “I don’t suppose you’d tell me if you did…”

“My name is Bruce Wayne,” he said. “And I most assuredly do not work for Penguin.”

“Bruce… Wayne?” Ed repeated, wrinkling his forehead as he took in the grown man with slightly greying hair in front of him. 

Bruce looked at him apologetically. “Mr. Nygma. I am sorry to inform you that you were frozen for about 30 years.”

Ed’s jaw dropped. He stared at Bruce, speechless.

“For years, you were the main attraction at Penguin’s club, the Iceberg Lounge,” Bruce told him.

“Attraction?” Ed repeated with disgust. 

“I’m sorry,” Bruce said. “I know it was disgusting and cruel and exploitative. That’s why I busted you out of there as soon as you could.”

“As soon as you could?” Ed scoffed. “It’s been 30 years!”

“I busted you out years ago,” Bruce said. “But, then I had to figure out an unfreezing process that wouldn’t result in brain damage.” 

Ed nodded slowly. “Well, thank you,” he murmured since he couldn’t imagine a life without his intellect.

“I was just doing what was right,” Bruce told him. 

“And do you think that doing what’s right involves turning me over to be locked up in Arkham?” Ed asked. As he spoke, his eyes darted around the place, looking for escape routes.

“What happens to you is up to you,” he said. “If you’re a danger to people, like you’ve been in the past, then you can expect me to stop you.” 

“And what if it’s not up to me?” Ed asked. “What if I’m just the sort of freak who’ll always be a danger?”

“I don’t believe such people exist,” Bruce told him. “If you don’t want to be a bad guy, then you don’t have to be.” Bruce reached into his pocket and took out a key. He held it out to Ed. “Your place was seized after you stopped making payments, but I bought you a new apartment. Sorry if you were attached to the old one, but I knew it would be the first place Penguin would look for you.”

“And we wouldn’t want that, would we?” Ed asked as he took the key from Bruce. He was already coming up with ways to lure Penguin to him so he could get his revenge. 

“You’re free to go, but it might be wise to rest up here where I can monitor you, it might take a day or so for you to get to full strength,” Bruce told him.

“Yes, I think that would be a good idea,” Ed said, more out of curiosity about the man Bruce had become than anything else. 

“You must be hungry. There’s dinner waiting upstairs,” Bruce told him.

 

Ed sat down at the table. As soon as he saw the food in front of him, he realized how hungry he actually was. He started rapidly eating. Bruce sat across from him, also eating in silence. 

When he was done eating, Bruce stood up. “I’m going out,” he said. 

“Oh, but I have so many questions about what’s become of Gotham,” Ed told him. 

“It’s become immeasurably worse,” Bruce told him flatly. “Which is why I have to go out and save the people that I can. Get some rest.”

 

Ed returned to the cellar. He spent some time trying to get past the password protection on Bruce’s computer and felt frustrated when he couldn’t. He moved on to looking at Bruce’s gadgets. 

 

When Bruce returned, he saw Ed messing with his stuff.

“This is your idea of getting some rest?”

“Sorry, I was just having a look,” Ed told him. “And it occurred to me that this grappling hook would be so much more convenient if it were collapsible.” He held out a grappling hook, which he’d managed to get down to the size of a pocket knife.

Bruce looked at it with interest. He pulled it apart and threw it up in the air, watching as it hooked into the ceiling. “Impressive work,” he said.

Getting a compliment from Bruce gave Ed a tingling sort of feeling he wasn’t used to. “I suppose I have you to thank for that,” Ed said with a little smile. He tapped on his forehead. “No brain damage.”

Bruce gave him a little nod and then cringed in pain.

“What’s wrong?” Ed asked.

“Nothing. Just a few scrapes,” Bruce said.

“I suspect it’s more than a few,” Ed said. “Let me bandage you up. It’s the least I could do after you unfroze me, don’t you think?” 

“Fair enough,” Bruce said, he pulled his shirt off revealing several bruises and wounds. He opened a mini-freeze with ice in it and a drawer with bandages.

Ed sat down next to him and started tending to him. “You usually just sit here at night icing your own wounds? Doesn’t that get lonely?”

“They all heal with time,” Bruce said. 

Ed ran his eyes over Bruce’s body as he wrapped a bandage around his wrist. “Do you know why Penguin froze me?” 

“No,” Bruce told him.

“He was in love with me,” Ed said, with a slight smile. 

“Did you feel the same way?” Bruce asked.

Ed paused, then asked, “Can you imagine loving someone so utterly selfish? Isn’t it far more reasonable to want to be with someone heroic?” 

“Personally, I always had a weakness for people with the impulse to look after themselves,” Bruce murmured. 

Ed set the ice and bandages down. He looked at Bruce’s body, completely shamelessly. There was something about being brought back from the dead that was very liberating. 

Bruce leaned forward a little over and looked at Ed curiously. “I notice you didn’t rush to say that you didn’t love Penguin because he’s a man. A lot of men would be sure to be clear about that.”

“Well then… I guess the conclusion to draw is that I'm not like most men,” Ed said. He managed to sound confident, although his heart was racing. He certainly felt something as he looked at Bruce, but he wasn’t sure how far he was actually willing to let his curiosity take him.

“To answer your earlier question,” Bruce told him, leaning closer to him. “Yes, sitting here icing my own wounds can get lonely at times.” 

Ed leaned in and aggressively kissed Bruce. He felt a rush of adrenaline. He excitedly put his hands on Bruce’s body.

Bruce pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” Ed asked with annoyance.

“You’re very vulnerable right now,” Bruce said. 

Ed laughed. “I’m very something right now, but it isn’t vulnerable.” He kissed Bruce again. Bruce gently kissed back. 

“You’re sure?” Bruce asked. “You’re not feeling…”

“I feel great,” Ed assured him with a little giggle.

“In that case,” Bruce said, standing up. He picked Ed up. 

Ed gasped at the feeling of being picked up so easily. Being with someone so tall and strong and broad-shouldered was as scary as it was enticing. 

Bruce carried him out of the cellar and into his bedroom. He set him down on the bed and kissed him hard. Ed eagerly kissed back. 

Bruce pinned him down. 

Ed felt momentarily excited at the feeling of being pinned down, but decided it was too much for him. He tried his best to sound authoritative as he said, “Roll onto your stomach.”

Bruce looked surprised for a second, then gave Ed a slight smile before he complied.

Ed grinned and sat up. He pulled Bruce's pants off and beamed as he squeezed his ass. He pulled his underwear down and tossed them aside. 

“You have an incredible body,” he said as he kept feeling Bruce’s ass. 

“Thank you,” Bruce said. “There’s condoms in the nightstand.”

“I’ve been frozen thirty years, that doesn’t exactly lend itself to promiscuity,” Ed said.

“At least use the lubricant,” Bruce said, slight amusement in his voice.

Ed started rubbing lubricant on Bruce’s asshole. “You’re so sexy,” he said with a low groan. He smiled as he started thinking about everything he’d seen in Bruce’s workshop, about him coming up with the way to unfreeze him. This was the type of person he should be with, not a bratty, self-absorbed mob boss who was constantly throwing tantrums because people didn’t like him enough. 

As Ed pulled off his sweatpants, he smiled and asked, “Had by few but treasured by all, I’m on the inside and outside and I make men fall. What am I?”

“Beauty,” Bruce said. 

“Correct,” Ed said happily, squeezing his ass affectionately.

He lubed up his dick and then asked, “Are you ready?”

“Mmhmm,” Bruce said, sticking his ass up a little.

Ed started pushing into Bruce. He groaned happily. “You feel amazing,” he told him. 

Bruce groaned and rocked his hips back.

Ed kissed the back of his neck as he fucked him. 

Bruce rolled them both over so that he was on top and started riding Ed’s dick hard.

Ed gasped with surprise and looked up at Bruce admiringly. “You’re incredible,” he said. 

Bruce ran his hand over Ed’s chest. “You’re very pretty,” he told him.

Ed laughed and said, “Yes, I imagine I’m very well-preserved for someone in their 60s.” He let out another laugh as he thought about how much Oswald must have aged, how out of his league he must be now. He looked up at Bruce and tried to push Oswald out of his mind and focus. 

Bruce moaned as he rode him. “You feel great,” he said, throwing his head back.

Ed gripped Bruce’s hips hard and moaned. “Oh, Bruce.” He groaned as he came. 

Bruce got off of him and rested on his back. He put Ed’s hand on his hard-on and said, “I’d really appreciate it if you would blow me.”

Ed hesitated. “I-- I’ve actually never been with a man before now.” He wrinkled his nose. “I suppose I could… try…” 

“Don’t worry about it if you’re not comfortable,” Bruce said. “Come here.” He pulled Ed close and kissed up and down his neck.

Ed let out a contented sigh as he nuzzled against Bruce.


End file.
